SIEMPRE ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI
by fan-de-caidos-del-mapa
Summary: En cuando Tadashi corrió al incendio, Hiro quiso ir tras él. Sin embargo, estaba paralizado. Esperó un minuto. Cinco minutos. Diez minutos. Entonces su paciencia se acabó y corrió a buscar a su hermano (One-Shot).


**ESTO ES HISTÓRICO! Jamás había terminado un capítulo de algo (de cualquier cosa) en un solo día :D bueeeeeeeno, es un One-Shot (o un Drabble? [se escribía así?] nunca me acuerdo de cuántos caracteres {o palabras] tenía un Drabble) pero igual. Es un capítulo de algo. Me inspiré en un fanart muy adorable y no pude evitar escribir esto. Este es megundo One-Shot, así que no tengo mucha práctica en esto. De todas formas creo que este está mucho mejor que el último. Espero que les guste.**

 **PD: Esta historia es un poco AU, pero de todas formas no se cambia en absoluto la trama, solo la escena del final y la edad de Hiro (la cual en esta historia es de nueve adorables añitos :D). Y profundizo un poco más la parte en la que aparece Krei por primera vez. Creo que dijo algunas cosas bastante interesantes que podrían abrir la película a una posibilidad de una secuela (solo digo)**

 **Listo. Basta de chácharas (sea lo que sea eso)**

 **Disfruten! ;D**

Hiro Hamada no era un niño de nueve años normal.

Por empezar, era mucho más inteligente que la mayoría de los niños de su edad. E incluso más que algunos adultos. Hiro Hamada era un genio. Por desgracia, desperdiciaba su inteligencia en peleas de robots a las que ningún niño debería asistir.

Pero, por fortuna, tiene a su hermano mayor de 19 años, Tadashi, para cuidarlo. Un día, Tadashi lo llevó (en contra de su voluntad) a visitar el SFIT. Al ver que la "Escuelita de Nerds", como él llamaba a la universidad, en realidad era mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado, le pidió a su hermano que lo ayudara a entrar, pues no sería fácil para un niño de nueve años, por más que sea un genio, entrar.

Tadashi lo ayudó durante varios meses a trabajar en su proyecto, el cual cada vez parecía más extraordinario, pues se trataba de cientos de pequeños robots negros que eran dirigidos por un transmisor neurocraneal. Su hermano y su Tía, quien los había cuidado desde la misteriosa muerte de sus padres, cada día se asombraban más con la inteligencia del Hamada menor.

Finalmente llegó el gran día, en el cual Hiro aprovecharía su oportunidad para entrar.

Estaba realmente nervioso. Los amigos de Tadashi intentaron ayudarlo, aunque saltaba a la vista que no sabían mucho sobre niños, puesto que aunque hacían su mayor esfuerzo, solo lograron poner a Hiro más nervioso.

Cuando el niño subió al escenario, llegó a pensar que ese podría ser el peor día de su vida, pues con el más mínimo fallo, el más insignificante tartamudeo, podría no entrar y su futuro se vería arruinado para siempre.

Sintió como de apoco se le iba el aire de los pulmones. Le costaba respirar. Armándose de valor, se presentó ante la audiencia y mostró uno de los Microbots, como había llamado a su invento. Al principio la gente no pareció interesada. Hiro se sentía aterrado en ese momento. Buscó con la vista a su hermano mayor, quien le sonrió con confianza y le indicó que respirara y se calmara. El joven obedeció y continuó su explicación. Cada segundo con más confianza y espectadores, el joven finalizó su presentación. Y bajó del escenario.

Ya en el suelo, sus amigos y su hermano lo abrazaron y le dijeron que estuvo genial, aunque todavía podía notarse a si mismo temblando.

Entonces una voz que él ya había escuchado antes, en televisión y en la radio, habló.

Era Alistair Krei, el jefe de la compañía Krei Tech. Le ofreció trabajare para él diciendo que con un poco de trabajo su tecnología tal vez revolucione todo. Estas últimas palabras hicieron sospechar al menor de los Hamada ¿Revolucionar qué? ¿Acaso algo malo sucedía? Cualquier adulto habría pensado que quizás Krei no estuviera usando las palabras apropiadas, pero no un niño pequeño, que sospechara (o quisiera sospechar) de todo lo que escucha, para meterse de cabeza en una aventura. A veces creía (o quería creer) que había escuchado algo sospechoso, aunque nunca estuvo tan seguro de que algo andaba mal con alguien, y más aún de alguien millonario, con el dinero y el poder para hacer lo que quisiera. Tenía la sospecha de que Krei no era de fiar.

Y sus sospechar se vieron confirmadas cuando uno de los profesores de Tadashi, Robert Callaghan, se acercó a él para decirle que sus Microbots tenían mucho potencial, demasiado como para vendérselo a alguien "que solo se guía por su interés personal", había dicho el profesor. Le explicó que era su decisión, pero que Krei solía tomar atajos e ignorar la ciencia exacta. Por último mencionó que no le confiaría jamás a Krei sus Microbots. O cualquier otra cosa.

Este último comentario dejó pasmado a Hiro ¿Acaso Callaghan y Krei eran una especie de enemigos? Sin duda, Hiro confiaba mucho más en Callaghan que en Krei, así que finalmente siguió el consejo del profesor y rechazó amablemente la oferta de Krei. Antes de irse, él le dijo que creía que era más listo y dirigió una mirada de odio a Callaghan.

Entonces, este le entregó la carta donde decía que podría registrarse en la universidad.

Salieron del edificio a festejar. Tía Cass anunció que los invitaba a todos a cenar al Café donde vivían. Tadashi le dijo que los alcanzaría en seguida, y, después de que Tía Cass les dijera (otra vez) lo orgullosa que estaba de ellos, Tadashi se llevó a Hiro a solas.

-¿Ahora estás orgulloso de mí, Dashi?- preguntó inocentemente.

El mayor volteó, sorprendido.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy orgulloso de ti! Siempre estoy orgulloso de ti- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Pero creí que cuando iba a las peleas de robots, o te desobedecía, estaban avergonzado de mí…

Tadashi cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable. A veces Hiro era tan inteligente que olvidaba que era un inocente niño de nueve años. Lo miró a los ojos y lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo.

-Siempre estoy orgulloso de ti, nerd- Se separó de él tomándolo de los hombros- ¿Sabes? Tengo un regalo para ti.

De un bolsillo extrajo algo pequeño, con la apariencia de un globo blanco inflado.

-¿Es una especie de Mini-Baymax?- preguntó el menor. Recordó que Tadashi le había mostrado su robot enfermera de casi dos metros. Este era idéntico, solo que medía unos quince centímetros.

-Así es- contestó su hermano- Ya sé que hice otro más grande, pero este está programado para que atienda y proteja a ti, y solo a ti, a no ser que le pidas lo contrario- dijo, y le dio el robot con un dedo en corazón del menor, el cual sonrió y abrazó a su hermano.

-Te quiero, Dashi.

Entonces la alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar. Tadashi se separó bruscamente de su hermano y corrió hasta el origen del sonido. Cuando Hiro quiso seguirlo, él dijo:

-¡No! Es peligroso ¡Quédate ahí!-

Pero Hiro no obedeció. Siguió a su hermano, quien aparentemente no se había percatado de su presencia.

Al llegar allí, vieron el edificio donde minutos antes había sido la presentación en llamas. Las personas escapaban, aterradas, del fuego abrasador. Tadashi corrió a socorrer a una mujer que parecía estar a punto de caer inconsciente.

-¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?!- preguntó a los gritos, por encima del grito de la multitud.

-S…Sí, estoy bien- contestó ella- ¡Pero el Profesor Callaghan sigue adentro!

La mujer se alejó de la construcción en llamas. Tadashi le dirigió una mirada al edificio y corrió hacia este.

-¡Dashi! ¡No!- gritó el pequeño Hiro, agarrando a su hermano del brazo. Este le dirigió una mirada y luego otra a la construcción, la cual comenzaba a desmoronarse.

-Callaghan está adentro- dijo, con una expresión de pavor en su rostro-. Alguien tiene que ayudar.

Se soltó del agarre de su hermano pequeño y corrió al fuego. Su gorra cayó en el momento. Hiro se agachó para recogerla. Su corazón latía a una gran velocidad. Miró el edificio en llamas y sintió la tentación de ir tras su hermano. Sin embargo, el miedo lo tenía paralizado. Pasó un minuto. Cinco. Diez. Tadashi todavía no salía, los bomberos todavía no llegaban y el edificio seguía desmoronándose debido al fuego. El pelinegro volteó para ver si había alguien cerca y, al comprobar que ya todos se habían alejado del lugar, echó a correr al interior de la construcción.

…

Hacía calor. Mucho calor.

Y había muchísimo humo, que no lo dejaba respirar. Hiro tosió. Se cubrió la nariz y la boca con una mano y con la otra estrujó al pequeño Baymax contra su estómago. Lo hacía sentir más seguro, más protegido.

-¡TADASHI!- gritó, aunque nadie contestó - ¡TADASHI!

Corrió con el lugar, esquivando las llamas con gran rapidez. Se sentía mareado, por el calor y el humo. El aire caliente era insoportable, sentía que no podía seguir.

Entonces escuchó una voz familiar.

-¡Hiro!

Hiro la reconoció en seguida: era la voz de Tía Cass.

Sin embargo, el no contestó. Tenía que buscar a Tadashi.

Una mano en el hombro lo obligó a girarse bruscamente.

-¡Hiro! Cariño, no puedes correr así a un edificio en llamas ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!- le gritó ella. El fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes. A veces se preguntaba cómo alguien tan diferente a él y a su hermano, quienes tenían los ojos marrones, podían ser parientes.

-Tía Cass ¿Dónde está Dashi?

Ella pareció desconcertada.

-¿Qué…?

-Tadashi corrió aquí a buscar al Profesor Callaghan y nunca salió.

La expresión en el rostro de la mujer era de horror y estupefacción absolutos. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito.

-¿Tía Cass…?- susurró Hiro, casi con miedo, tan bajito que el sonido resultó inaudible bajo el crepitar de las llamas. Aunque Cass supo exactamente que había dicho.

Antes de que el menor pudiera decir algo más, ella lo atrapó en un abrazo, llorando.

 **Terminé! Y? Que tul? Bien? Mal? Kawaii? Y mi Hiro de nueve años? A mí me parece muy tierno. Como dije antes, me inspiré en un Fanart. Ahí, Hiro tiene un Mini-Baymax en brazos, y me pareció que quedaba muy adorable.**

 **Review.** **Fav. Follow (que en un One-Shot no sirve de nada pero bueno…).** **Algo (PLEASEEEEEEEE!)**

 **Y si alguien puede decirme como se dice Senda (en sentido espiritual, como "Soy Sadie Kane y sigo la** **Senda** **de Isis porque una puñetera diosa de las alitas de arcoíris se metió en mi cabeza" no en sentido "Camino", exactamente.**

 **Si crees que la canción Warrior de Beth Crowly queda mejor para Divergente que para Cazadores de Sombras pon esto en Favoritos .**

 **Si no… también pon esto en Favoritos.**

 **Recuerden: Los reviews hacen felices a los escritores (y a las niñas de once años que sueñan con ser escritoras) :D.**

 **Soy un monstruo. Estoy feliz después de escribir esto.**

 **fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera ;D**


End file.
